Evaluate the following expression when $d = 6$ and $c = 3$. $3$ $d$ $^2 + 3$ $c$ $ + 3$
Explanation: Substitute $6$ for ${d}$ and $3$ for ${c}$ $ = 3{(6)}^2 + 3{(3)} + 3 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 3(36) + 3{(3)} + 3 $ $ = 108 + 9 + 3 $ $ = 120$